Glee Twitter
by Coolmangleek
Summary: Just some random tweets for your fav gleeks, including some family member of the gleek that i made up, the glee cast, Warbles etc. So Please review. AN: If anyone has any idea for stuff i could tweet with then please PM me.


Twitter

Finn Hudson Quarter22

Bio:um Hi my name Finn and I'm the quarterback for

the McKinley Titans, Captain of the Basketball, and co-

Captain of the New Directions-glee club

Tweets:12,765 Following 8,156 Followering 1,245

Finn Hudson Quarter22

:?

Finn Hudson Quarter22

Hates wearing suits!

Me, Lucas (uncle) and mum- Picture

RachelBBerry* goldstar*

Bio: From Lima,Ohio. Co-Captain of the New Directions

(Glee Club from McKinley) Future Broadway Star. Has two

gay dads.

Tweets: 28,234 Following 2,345 Follwers: 123

RachelBBerry* goldstar*

I would like to aform my fellow glee member that I Rachel

Berry has found the prefect song for me to sing at

Secinals. I will be preforming it on Tuesday.

RachelBBerry* goldstar*

Fashablediva. I resent that.

QuinnLFabary photographygeek

Bio: Taking photos isn't just about pointing at something

and shooting. It about finding the magic that within and

expressing it. Captain WMHS Sharks. Member of the New

Directions. Bisexual. Christain.

Tweets:65 Following 56 Followering 2,345

QuinnLFabary photographygeek

Joined the WMHS Sharks (soocer team) and made

Captain, lets hope I can lead them to the Championship for

the first time in four years. :)

QuinnLFabary photographygeek

Finally returned home after being kick out by my ASSHOLE

of a father for being bi.

CharlotteSFabary HeadCheerio

Bio: DON'T MESS WITH ME COS I'M THE QUEEN

BITCH IN CHARGE AND I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE

A LIVING HELL.

Tweets:41,765 Following 2,345 Followering 2,234

CharlotteSFabary HeadCheerio

JEFWO YOU ARE DEAD!

CharlotteSFabary HeadCheerio

So happy that my sisters Frannie1 has moved to Lima

with my cousin & niece & photographygeek

is back with us, now that my ASSHOLE of a father has

left. :)

FrancisFabary Frannie1

Bio: Divorced. Mother of Two. Two sister. Opening a cake

bussiness.

Tweets:31,000 Following 20,345 Followering 14,123

FrancisFabary Frannie1

Is hungover for the first time in 6 years and really ejoyed

myself. I've messed my girls. Love you all.

^8 people like

FrancisFabary Frannie1

Moving back to my hometown. What joy! :(

NoahPuckerman Puckzilla

Bio: Hello Ladies; the names Puckzilla and I would so love

to meet up with me. So Private message me and Puckzilla

will come and rock your world ;) MILF too.

Tweets:21,765 Following 2,345 Followering 2,000

NoahPuckerman Puckzilla

COD!

NoahPuckerman Puckzilla

I really loves me some MILF'S ;p

MercedesJones BlackDiva

Bio: HELL TO THE NO!

Tweets: 21,934 Following 1,02 Follwers: 214

MercedesJones BlackDiva

Can't wait to see my white boy this weekend. :)

MercedesJones BlackDiva

"HELL TO THE NO! Mr Shue"-Mercedes Jones on not

getting a solo again.

KurtHummel fashionablediva

Bio: Fashion has no gender. Music is Art. Broadway is

my dream. Gleek.

Tweets: 21,934 Following 1,002 Followers: 314

KurtHummel Fashiondiva

. !. Yeah Cedes I'll be home this

weekend, so we can go shopping or watch movies all

weekend.

KurtHummel Fashablediva

So happy that I am now at #Dalton, no more meat eating

caveman. :) Only down is that I leave my brother

Qauterback22, my best friend . !. and

the rest of the New directions. I'll miss you all.

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

Bio:College student at UCA. Football player, who loves his

family & friends. :)

Tweets:23,165 Following 156 Following 14,345

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

Practice was A KILLER. SO SORE!

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

On my way to the hospital... broke me arm.

FrancisHummel Private.

Bio: Joined the army straight out of high School; half way

through base training. Single & BI. Loves watching/playing

sports. Has the best dad in the world for letting me follow

my dream. R.I.P Elizabeth Hummel (Mum)

Tweets: 212 Following 1,256 Following 2,345

FrancisHummel Private.

On leave for two weeks, so flying down to Lima to see my

father & brother, his new wife and my step-brother.

Can't wait. :)

FrancisHummel Private.

Starts Base training tomorrow.

AmandaHummel Hummel'sPhotography

Bio: Studying Photography at NYU. Gay. Loves watching/

playing America Football/basketball/soocer. Plays drums/

guitar/paino. Owns a small studio/gallery in NY.

Check my work out on

'

tumbrl: .com

AmandaHummel Hummel'sPhotography

Leaderzombiekiller. YOU SUCK!

AmandaHummel Hummel'sPhotography

College is kicking my ass.

LucyHummel PeacekeeperHummel

Bio:Studying Music & theaher at NYU. From Lima,Ohio.

Acts, Sings, dance, writes song for Plays put on by the

Peacekeepers (Theatre company. I co-owns) and college

plays.

Tweets:12,612 Following 1,256 Following 4,345

LucyHummel PeacekeeperHummel

In the middle of writing the final two songs for the new

musical that the Peacekeeper are putting on.

"me, Kristoper, Lucas, Lily with the script/music"-Picture.

LucyHummel PeacekeeperHummel

Been up since 1 finish my stupid English paper. :(

Artieabbams McAbbams

Bio: I'm from the ghetto yo!

Tweets: 46,234 Following: 1,234 Followers: 345

Artieabbams McAbbams

Loves Miss Holiday, for letting us do Forget you by C Green

Artieabbams McAbbams

Loves Sugar Motta 3

TinaCC ChangsqaurdTM

Bio: High school student who loves to sing, dance and acts.

Wear Gothic style clothes but isn't a VAMPIRE. In a loving

relationship with Michael Chang. 3 3 3

Tweets: 23,456 Following: 2,643 Followers: 312

TinaCC ChangsqaurdTM

Going to Dim sum with Changsquard and his mother

:/ wish she wasn't though.

TinaCC ChangsqaurdTM

3 Mike 3

MichealChang ChangSqaurd

Bio: High School student, who dances and sings (a bit) Also

on the school football team. My dream is to become a

Choreographer/dancer once I'm done with High school.

In love in with Tina C-Chang. Asian-fusion

Tweets: 8,456 Following: 543 Followers: 2,432

MichealChang ChangSqaurd

At dim-sum with ChangSqaurdTM and my mother.

:)

MichealChang ChangSqaurd

Never understand why people think that im good at maths

just because I'm Asian Races idots!

SantanaLopez Limaheights

Bio: Born and Bread in Lima, Ohio. Goes to WHMS.

Cheerleader. HBIC.

"And that how we do it, in Lima Heights."

Tweets: 9,987 Following 678 Followers: 4,234

SantanaLopez Limaheights

Me, Quinn, Brittany; age 5 -Picture.

x

x

SantanLopez Limaheights

"A million gay joke just pop into my head"-Santana Lopez

on the lads in the Walbers of Dalton.

SantiagoLopez PartyfuckerSantiago

Bio: Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

Cus today I swear I'm not doing anything

Tweets:10,602 Following 106 Following 4,678

SantiagoLopez PartyfuckerSantiago

Got two project to finish and a paper on Pop History due in

on Monday and got to finish writing/ editing my story on

Fan-fiction SHIT!

SantiagoLopez PartyfuckerSantiago

Shouldn't of gone out Last night. Paying for it today.

OlivaLopez LivLopezfucker

Bio: Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight

I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just a bit me

Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy

We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out.

Tweets:21,602 Following 1,002 Following 8,890

OlivaLopez LivLopezfucker

FUCK!

OlivaLopez LivLopez

HI everyone on. I just wanted to tell you that I am playing a

gig tonight at #Nicky's bar at 8. So come check me out if

New York. Cheers O and Re-tweet/ post this facebook to

get the word out thanks.

LivLopez xoxoxo

BrittanySPierce Devil&Ducky3

Bio: I love dancing oh and Motocross oh and singer.

That Brittany B.I.T.C.H. Love you Sannyxoxoxo

Tweets: 12,234 Following: 1,111 Followers: 6,345

BrittanySPierce Devil&Ducky3

Wishes that Lord T would stop reading my dairy & posting

it all on the internet.

BrittanySPierce Devil&Ducky3

Finally learned how to turn on my laptop.

BrettPierce Piercetheman

Bio:College student in New York. Partyer. :)

Tweets: 12,234 Following: 1,111 Followers: 9,345

BrettPierce Piercetheman

Opening Night of "How to get rich, Quick. The Musical"

Written by Jonah Jones and Santiago Lopez

Music Written by: Olivia Lopez

Directed by: Andrew-Lee McCarthy.

come check it out a Jack's Theatre next too NYU.

Re-tweeted

BrettPierce Piercetheman

COD with my boys.

I' Idon'tlikeGreenegg&ham.

Bio: I'm Sam I am. I don't like green egg and Ham. I Play

football, guitar and singing. Sam Evans.

Tweets: 9,234 Following: 2,345 Followers: 123

I' Idon'tlikeGreenegg&ham.

Has joined the New Directions... not sure wither it was

worth it or not.

I' Idon'tlikeGreenegg&ham.

Thinks I'm in love with headcheerio.

JesseStJames JessStJamesLegand

Bio: I am currently studying music & Theather at NYDA while

adiucation for roles on Broadway/ record deal. I am going

to the next big thing so make sure you look out for the name

JESSE ST JAMES.

Tweets:65,612 Following 6,256 Following 8,345

JesseStJames JessStJamesLegand

Is staring in his first off-Broadway show. :)

JesseStJames JessStJamesLegand

hahaha New Directions still STUCK!

SugerMotta Sugerstacklove

Bio: I am a best singer, dance, actress. 3

Tweets: 36,231 Following: 1,000 Followers: 456

SugerMotta Sugerstacklove

Who says money can't bring you happiness.

SugerMotta Sugerstacklove

3 3 3 3

JoeHart stereohearts

Bio: Hi I'm Joe, until last week I was home school but how I

go to McKinley. I'm in the god squad & I love to sing.

Tweets: 134 Following 1,234 Followers: 32

JoeHart stereohearts

First day of going to pupil school. :/

JoeHart stereohearts

Hahahahaa

Blaine Anderson LastFridaynight(T.G.I.F)

Bio: My sister once called the Federales and told them that

I was a cum smuggler. #QueSeraSera

Tweets: 56,894 Following: 984 Followers: 314

Blaine Anderson LastFridaynight(T.G.I.F)

Haha Loves fashionablediva so good.

Blaine Anderson LastFridaynight(T.G.I.F)

Hates being the younger brother of Cooper Anderson,

wishes he could do some more normal.

WesleySmith gravelman

Bio: Gravel I love you.

Tweets: 42,234 Following: 854 Followers: 211

WesleySmith gravelman

Gravel oh how I love you 3 3

WesleySmith gravelman

First day back at Dalton.

NickConner NlovesJ

Bio: Loves singing (background), Writing Song, playing;

Soccer,Basketball, Ruby, Hockey. Loves SirJeffSteling

Tweets: 36,231 Following: 1,105 Followers: 1,234

NickConner NlovesJ

Jet lag :( Miss you Jeff

NickConner NlovesJ

Loves SirJeff

JeffSteling SirJeff

Bio:Walber/Music/Party/all in around whore. :)

Tweets: 36,798 Following: 1,012 Followers: 11,576

JeffSteling SirJeff

Happy that I back at Dalton so I can see my boyfriend

every day. :)

JeffSteling SirJeff

Sitting in my room in the dark. Listening to sad music.

Wishing I was laying in my boyfriend arms.

David WablerDavid

Bio: Hi :)

Tweets: 26,156 Following: 2,000 Followers: 612

David WablerDavid

Home Sweet Home. Dalton, how much I miss you.

David WablerDavid

India.

Blaine Anderson LastFridaynight(T.G.I.F)

Welcome back home to the Warbles;

WablerDavid, SirJeff, NlovesJ, gravelman

Davidis WablerDavid

Home Sweet Home.

QuinnLFabary photographygeek

Life is too short. Stop compromising your happiness.

Happiness is a right, a privilege that you deserve.

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

Can't decided which hospital is more crap. Lima General or

New York General?

Via mobile

Dannythe man23

LeaderzombieKiller. Defo Lima, remember when you

broke your arm in Senior year, you were left to wait for over

8 hours before Doctor Green came.

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

man23. Yeah that was shit man. 4 hour late we were back

in their cos of JammyF. What you up too?

Via mobile

Dannythe man23

LeaderzombieKiller. Jamaica was one messed up guy

I'm in college in Chaigo studying business. tutu didn't

you not read my fucking bio?

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

man23. Nah what did you put?

Via mobile

Dannythe man23

LeaderzombieKiller. Bio: From the shithole that is Lima,

Ohio studying Business in Chaigo. Plays College

Basketball. Love sex ;)

KristopherHummel LeaderzombieKiller

man23. Hahah man!

Via mobile

BrettPierce Piercetheman

Loving that I got over 8,000 hits in one day on you youtube

from a video of me being hit over the head with a

skateboard Love you all ;p

Via I pad

SantanaLopez Limaheights

It Friday and instead of going out and getting drunk, I'm off

too work a 12 hour shift with Puckzilla, photographygeek

and Idon'tlikeGreenegg&ham.

Via mobile

NoahPuckerman Puckzilla

Limaheights. Just think of the money we saving for

college!

Via mobile

QuinnFabary photographygeek

Limaheights. We could always go out tomorrow anyway.

I'mSamIam Idon'tlikeGreenegg&ham.

Puckzilla, photographygeek LimaHeights. I'm coming

picking you put in the order i put you in on this.

Via moblie.

_NA: If anyone has any idea for me too twitter about with the Gleek then please PM me or tumbrl me at .Com and i'll add them. So I hope you enjoy them. If I get more than three review or message then I carry on. _

_Coolmangleek _


End file.
